This invention relates to the processing of photographic film. The invention particularly relates to a processing unit for processing photographic film which is portable.
There are several different ways in which the processing of photographic film can be achieved. A common way is to send the film to a processing laboratory where typically it will be processed in a large processing unit. On a smaller scale a photographic film can be wound on to elements such as spiral reels and processed in a small light tight tank. The chemicals used in the processing have to be mixed, raised to the correct temperature and the whole process operated with a timer and thermometer.
Also small processors are available, but again these need the chemicals to be mixed and they require connection to a water supply and have to be operated in a dark room for the loading of a film. Usually they also require a mains type electrical supply.
In a typical portable machine each film for processing is loaded onto a spiral in the dark usually in a dark room. Chemicals are supplied to the machine from external containers and typically the chemicals will be supplied as concentrates which are diluted to the correct concentration. As a rinse is used after every stage to overcome contamination the machines require connection to a water supply. This can make the process time consuming and large volumes of effluent have to be discharged. Finally the film requires removal for a drying step.